1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) with a circuit substrate such as a burn-in board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the ICs require prior burning in to test their durability. The ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. An IC socket is used to receive an IC therein, and to electrically connect the IC with a burn-in board for operation of the IC at high temperature.
Conventional IC sockets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,497 and 5,100,332. This typical kind of IC socket comprises a base, a cover pivotally mounted to one side of the base, and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base. The base comprises a loading table at a middle thereof for loading an IC thereon, and a lip on an end thereof. The contacts are mounted around the loading table. Each contact comprises a flexible contact portion exposed outwardly from a top of the base, and a tail exposed outwardly from a bottom of the base. Therefore, the tail is liable to be accidentally damaged, particularly during shipping of the IC socket. The cover comprises a frame pivotally mounted on the base, and a hook movably mounted on an end of the frame. The hook comprises a clasp on an end thereof, for snappingly engaging with the lip of the base. The frame defines a generally rectangular cavity, and has four pressing members around a periphery of the cavity.
In use, the tails of the contacts are electrically connected with a burn-in board. The cover is oriented perpendicularly to the base. The IC is attached on the loading table of the base, with leads of the IC loosely attached on the contact portions of the corresponding contacts. Then, the cover is rotated downwardly to a horizontal position, and the clasp of the hook clasps a bottom of the lip. The IC is accommodated within the cavity of the cover, with the pressing members of the frame firmly pressing the leads on the contact portions of the contacts. The IC socket thus electrically connects the IC with the burn-in board. The whole assembly is operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points, thereby ascertaining the IC""s likely operational reliability.
In general, the base and the cover are made of rigid material, and have restricted dimensional tolerances respectively. These dimensional tolerances are cumulative in the assembled IC socket. When the IC socket""s cumulative dimensional error is greater than a maximum allowable tolerance, the pressing members of the cover are unable to tightly press the leads of the IC on the contacts. When this happens, the IC may not be stably electrically connected with the burning-in board. When the cumulative dimensional error is less than a minimum allowable tolerance, the clasp of the cover is unable to clasp the lip of the base, and the cover cannot firmly engage with the base. Therefore, the base and the cover must be accurately made, which increases the difficulty and cost of manufacturing. In addition, the pressing members of the cover directly press on the leads of the IC, and are liable to damage the leads of the IC.
In view of the above, a new IC socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit (IC) socket for reliably electrically connecting an electronic package such as an IC with a circuit substrate such as a burn-in board, even if the IC has dimensional error.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated circuit (IC) socket which can be safely shipped, and which can be manufactured at low cost.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an integrated circuit (IC) socket in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a cover pivotally mounted to one side of the base, and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base for electrically connecting with a burn-in board. The base defines a multiplicity of passageways in a middle portion thereof, and has a securing member at an end thereof. Six projecting members are formed around a periphery of an array of the passageways to form a container for receiving an IC therein. The cover comprises a frame defining an opening in a middle thereof, a hook pivotally mounted to a front side of the frame, and a pressing portion insert-molded into the frame. The pressing portion comprises a pair of bearing springs, and a pair of bars interconnecting corresponding opposite ends of the bearing springs. The bars are embedded in the rear and front sides of the frame, and the bearing springs are located in opposite lateral sides of the opening. When the hook of the cover firmly engaging with the securing member of the base, the bearing springs press a top surface of the IC to electrically connect the IC with the contacts. The IC socket thus electrically connects the IC with the burn-in board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: